1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise equipment and more particularly to an exercise table commonly referred to as a “Reformer” and used in Pilates type exercise. The table includes an outer framework with a reciprocating spring-biased support platform or carriage on which a user is supported for reciprocating movement and a foot bar against which the user may engage his or her feet. A pair of legs at the head and foot of the table support the framework with the legs being tapered. An opening through the frame is provided vertically above each leg so inserting the legs of an overlying table through an opening in the frame of an underlying table and into closely adjacent relationship with the legs of the underlying table can nestably stack a plurality of the tables. The table includes other features for facilitating nestable stacking.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Exercise by human beings has become increasingly popular for health and other related reasons. Such exercise takes numerous forms including aerobics, strengthening, and more recently exercises related to Pilates, Gyrotonics and the like. Some of these exercises can be done without equipment while others require equipment. Some exercises associated with Pilates require a table having a spring-resisted platform on which a user lies. A foot bar against which the user can apply pressure to reciprocally move the platform is provided along with a hand-pulled rope for the same purpose. An exercise table for use in such exercises is commonly referred to as a “Reformer.” Inasmuch as the Reformers can be used in home or in a classroom setting where there are numerous such Reformers, storage for the Reformers becomes an issue. For example, a Reformer, if used in a class setting, requires substantial space for storage because there is a plurality of such Reformers. The Reformers preferably include a generally horizontal frame that is supported by legs, which elevate the frame to an operating height. When the Reformers are stacked for storage purposes, the legs rest on the underlying frame of an adjacent Reformer so the full height of the Reformer is required in a stack of such Reformers. Accordingly, while the Reformer itself serves a very useful purpose, it would be far more desirable if it could be stored in a manner requiring less space while also being configured at the desired working height, which of course is valuable in exercise facilities such as health clubs.
It is to provide an improved Reformer that can be stored in a relatively small amount of space that the present invention has been developed.